Une vie de chatte
by bloodykitchengirl
Summary: Disposant d'aptitudes exceptionnelles, rebelle et solitaire, Bella est une chatte vampire avide d'aventures qui parcourt le monde. Le jour où elle découvre la ville de Forks, sa vie change radicalement...
1. Prologue

Voici ma nouvelle fiction dont je vous fais le **résumé** :

**Disposant d'aptitudes exceptionnelles, rebelle et solitaire, Bella est une chatte vampire avide d'aventures qui parcourt le monde. Le jour où elle découvre la ville de Forks, sa vie change radicalement...  
**

**Note 1 : **L'univers Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. J'ai modifié les caractères des personnages et crée d'autres personnages.

**Note 2 : **Je n'ai pas abandonné mes autres fictions !

**Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce début...**

* * *

**Une vie de chatte par bloodykitchengirl**

**Prologue**

Mon prédateur me tenait fermement par le cou et me regardait fixement, la tête penchée sur le côté tout en inhalant profondément l'odeur de ma fourrure.

Ses yeux oranges étaient effrayants mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien.

Commençant à suffoquer, je tentai une dernière fois de le griffer au visage mais il réussit à esquiver encore une fois mon attaque.

Ma mort n'allant pas tarder, ma vie entière défila devant mes yeux à toute vitesse.

Mourir pour protéger ceux que j'aimais me semblait être juste et légitime.

Je n'avais cependant aucun regret car je n'avais jamais pensé être capable d'avoir un jour une vie heureuse, stable et normale...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Un grand merci pour les lectrices qui ont laissé un commentaire. **

**Je trouvais original et intéressant d'avoir une Bella différente de tout ce que l'on peut voir en ce moment sur le site.  
**

**Pour celles qui auront le courage de passer outre le prologue et liront ce premier chapitre : s'il vous plait, faites-moi part de vos pensées...**

* * *

**Une vie de chatte par bloodykitchengirl**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Il faisait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui et j'avais très envie d'aller me promener. Je miaulais et grattais à la vitre de la fenêtre pour faire comprendre à ma maîtresse actuelle que j'avais besoin de sortir.

- Vas-y ma chérie, sors prendre l'air !

Elle me caressa gentiment la tête et m'ouvrit la fenêtre. Je me retournai, miaulai pour la remercier et sautai par la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel particulier situé dans le XVI ème arrondissement. Oui, j'aimais bien le confort et je n'en avais pas honte…

J' humai l'air et savourai la douce odeur de pain chaud qui se dégageait d'une des meilleures boulangeries de la capitale qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres de là.

Paris était vraiment une de mes villes préférées dans le monde pour de multiples raisons mais essentiellement pour la qualité de ses activités culturelles et de sa gastronomie.

Ce matin, ma maîtresse m'avait fait préparer une assiette de pain perdu à la cannelle aussi je n'avais plus faim. Mais étant une vraie gourmande, je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller traîner comme tous les matins devant la boulangerie et d'admirer le contenu des vitrines. A force de me voir, un des employés attendri avait pris l'habitude de venir me caresser et de m'offrir un croissant pur beurre aussitôt dévoré en quelques instants devant ses yeux amusés. Heureusement que je faisais de l'exercice tous les jours et que j'avais un super métabolisme ou sinon, je serais devenue rapidement obèse avec tout ce que j'ingurgitais par jour !

Après avoir fini, je me léchai les babines ostensiblement et pour le remercier, ronronnai très bruyamment tout en me frottant sensuellement contre ses jambes, la queue bien droite. Comme il était accroupi, je me redressai, posai mes pattes avants sur un de ses genoux et léchai gentiment sa joue avec ma petite langue râpeuse.

- Et bien si ma compagne était aussi reconnaissante que toi quand je lui fais plaisir, je serais le plus heureux des hommes !

Il rit et m'offrit des caresses supplémentaires avant de retourner travailler. S'il savait ce que je pouvais faire d'autre avec ma langue, il serait fou…

Je partis ensuite en direction du jardin d'acclimatation, croisant sur ma route quelques spécimens de la gente féline qui s'enfuirent en courant en m'apercevant. Tant mieux, je n'aimais pas avoir de la compagnie pendant que je me promenais le long des allées magnifiques du jardin et je n'étais pas d'humeur bagarreuse aujourd'hui…

Je regardai d'un air dégoûté les enfants qui s'émerveillaient devant les animaux de la ferme et les autres animaux dans leurs différents enclos. Pauvres bêtes enfermées, privées de leur liberté mais nées en captivité, elles n'étaient pas conscientes de la tristesse de leur situation, heureusement pour elles... Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais voulu être à leur place…

Plus loin, des amoureux se bécotaient tendrement sur un banc et s'échangeaient des mots doux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un peu envieuse. Serai-je moi aussi un jour dans cette situation ? Détournant rapidement les yeux, je m'éloignai et poursuivis mon chemin pour aller du côté des manèges en bois. Les regarder tourner me rendait nostalgique aussi je rentrai dans une des cabines de contrôle et m'installai sur les genoux du jeune homme assis derrière son pupitre. Je m'endormis paisiblement pendant qu'il me caressait doucement.

A mon réveil, j'étais sur un lit, dans une chambre aux grandes baies vitrées donnant sur la Tour Eiffel. John m'avait une nouvelle fois ramenée chez lui.

Reprenant ma forme humaine, je m'étirai longuement pour détendre tous mes muscles et un mot griffonné sur l'oreiller attira mon attention.

_« Ma Bella chérie, je suis content que tu sois passée me rendre visite. Je suis allé chercher de quoi nous préparer un bon repas. Attends-moi et fais comme chez toi… »_

Ah ce John, toujours aussi prévenant malgré les années ! Je soupirai, me sentant un peu coupable de le faire encore espérer. Tout ce qui m'intéressait chez lui, c'était qu'il était le seul sur Paris à ma connaissance, à pouvoir m'offrir des moments de réconfort en toute sécurité puisque nous étions dans la même situation. Décidant de prendre une douche, je me levai du lit.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bains et m'installai dans la douche. Il avait installé un nouveau rideau de douche, celui-ci était bleu avec des motifs Hello Kitty de toutes les couleurs, mon personnage favori. Je ne doutais pas qu'il avait eu ce geste pour me faire plaisir car ce n'était pas très viril pour un homme célibataire ! Mes affaires de toilettes étaient toujours là, soigneusement rangées sous le lavabo.

Je me lavais consciencieusement avec un savon liquide parfumé à la fraise, savourant l'eau chaude coulant sur ma peau. Soudain, j'entendis la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Des paquets furent posés sur la table de la cuisine. J'entendis ensuite des pas se diriger vers la salle de bains et des bruits de vêtements tombant sur le sol. Le rideau de la douche s'ouvrit rapidement, un corps nu se faufila derrière moi et m'enlaça.

- J'arrive juste à temps ma beauté !

- Comme toujours, pervers !

- Peut-être mais tu aimes bien ce côté-là chez moi ! Est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et aide-moi à me laver les cheveux s'il te plait !

- C'est si gentiment demandé ! Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Je ne suis pas ton domestique !

Il râlait pour la forme mais je savais qu'il était plus qu'heureux que je sois là…

- Ma reconnaissance éternelle ? Je suis à toi jusqu'à la nuit tombée ! Cela te convient-il ?

- Donne-moi le shampoing !

Ses doigts longs et fins massèrent immédiatement et divinement bien mon cuir chevelu, me faisant frissonner et soupirer d'aise. Sachant parfaitement l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, il prit tout son temps. Me laissant aller contre lui, je sentis son impressionnante érection pointer dans le creux de mes reins. Prenant la paume de douche, il rinça soigneusement mes cheveux avant de la remettre en place sur le mur et de laisser couler l'eau chaude sur nos deux corps.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, mordilla mon oreille et posa ses mains sur mes seins qu'il massa gentiment. Je gémis de plaisir et il continua en s'attaquant à mes mamelons qu'il pinça et tira légèrement. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était qu'avec les années, il savait exactement comment faire réagir mon corps, sans aucune surprise… J'aimais malgré tout l'avoir pour partenaire occasionnel de lit…

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

- Une bonne tarte à la fraise avec de la chantilly dessus et puis…

- Puisque je ne t'intéresse pas, je m'en vais…

Il relâcha mes seins et fit mine de sortir de la douche en boudant. Je le retins par le bras et le plaquai violemment contre un des murs de la douche. Plusieurs carreaux se fendirent sous la force de l'impact. Nous nous regardâmes fixement. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées au maximum et il ne semblait pas surpris de ma réaction, comme s'il s'y attendait, se léchant les lèvres par anticipation.

- Où crois-tu aller comme cela, jeune homme ? Tu vas finir ce que tu as commencé ! Sinon tu t'en mordras les doigts ou les pattes si tu préfères…

- Waouh ! Je suis mort de peur…

- Tu as la mémoire courte, rappelle-toi Berlin en 1980…

- Sur ce coup-là, je l'avais eu mauvaise… Bon où en étions-nous ?

Je lui pris les mains et les posai sur mes seins. Il se pencha et lécha gentiment mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Je fermai les yeux, savourant la sensation.

- C'est nettement mieux, continue !

Il suçota mon point de pulsation et descendit une main au niveau de mon bouton du plaisir. Mon corps s'embrasa et réclama ce qu'il fallait pour l'apaiser. Avec ma main, je caressai lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vigoureusement sa virilité. N'en pouvant plus, impatiente, prenant appui sur ses épaules, je lui sautai dessus et enlaçai sa taille avec mes jambes. Son sexe érigé titilla l'entrée de mon intimité. John empauma mes fesses pour me soutenir et d'un coup de reins, nous ne fîmes qu'un. Il nous fit pivoter et m'adossa contre le mur avant que nous commencions notre danse sensuelle. Nous gémîmes à perdre haleine.

J'enfonçai mes ongles pointus dans son dos et le mordis profondément à l'épaule au moment d'atteindre mon orgasme. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il desserra sa prise et dérapa sur le sol mouillé de la douche. Pour me stabiliser, je m'accrochai au rideau de douche mais cela ne nous empêcha pas de tomber violemment et bruyamment sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bains, empêtrés dans le rideau. Nous éclatâmes de rire.

- Et bien, si nous étions de véritables humains, nous serions en piteux état maintenant !

- Dommage pour ton joli rideau tout neuf !

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai un autre en réserve…

Encore emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, nous continuâmes ensuite nos ébats par terre. Plusieurs heures après, nous sortîmes enfin de la salle de bains sans pouvoir prendre de douche car nous avions épuisé toute l'eau chaude et il était hors de question que je me lave à l'eau froide…

John me tendit un de ses caleçons et une de ses chemises avant de se rhabiller lui aussi. Soudain, nos estomacs grondèrent en chœur.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de manger !

- Qu'as-tu acheté de bon ?

- Ton plat chinois préféré, des nouilles sautées avec des crevettes au gingembre et en dessert des tartelettes au citron.

- Tu me gâtes !

- Va t'installer dans le salon pendant que je réchauffe les plats !

Il fila dans la cuisine et je partis sur le balcon pour observer la vue magnifique. La nuit commençait à tomber et l'air frais était agréable. John était vraiment un chic type mais je n'en étais pas amoureuse… Tout à coup, je sentis une paire de bras enlacer ma taille et une bouche embrasser le sommet de ma tête.

- C'est prêt, viens manger.

- Ça sent délicieusement bon…

Nous mangeâmes relativement dans le silence. Il avait mis en fond sonore un peu de musique classique. C'était souvent comme cela avec lui, malgré nos souvenirs communs, nous n'avions pas grand chose à nous dire…

- Bella, je sais que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi mais pourquoi ne nous donnes-tu pas une chance ? Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'installer ici avec moi sans que nous soyons vraiment un couple ? Tu pourrais vivre comme une humaine beaucoup plus longtemps…

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation à plusieurs reprises ! Je ne suis pas prête à vivre en couple et cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. J'aime ma liberté et mon indépendance.

- Quelle indépendance ? Tu vis chez une humaine qui te nourrit et te loge ! Et dans le luxe en plus ! Tu ne fais rien pour gagner ta pitance quotidienne…

- Et alors ? Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre même si nous couchons ensemble de temps en temps ! Je suis libre de mes allers et venues… De toute façon j'ai l'intention de quitter Paris très prochainement…

- Quand comptais-tu m'en parler ? Cela ne fait que deux mois que tu es revenue à Paris et c'est seulement aujourd'hui que tu es venue me voir… Je voudrais venir avec toi…

- Non ! Il en est hors de question, tu m'énerves…

J'arrachai de rage mes vêtements, me retransformai et sautai par dessus la rambarde du balcon. La discrétion qui me caractérisait avait disparu et je me moquai bien que l'on puisse me voir sauter du sixième étage. Il me cria de revenir mais je fis la sourde oreille. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui au plus vite ou sinon je risquerais de le blesser… Je courus droit devant sans m'arrêter…


	3. Chapitre 2

**Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires encourageants !**

**Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

**Une vie de chatte par bloodykitchengirl**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Très énervée, je me retrouvai tout à coup dans le bois de Boulogne. Je ralentis ma course. Il faisait nuit noire maintenant mais j'y voyais comme en plein jour.

La colère m'avait assoiffée. La nourriture humaine ne satisfaisait pas tous les besoins de mon organisme contrairement au sang humain. Facultative, elle me permettait de chasser moins souvent à condition que j'en absorbe quotidiennement. Gourmande, cela ne me posait pas de problèmes et je m'en accommodais parfaitement contrairement à certains de mes congénères, réussissant ainsi à vivre incognito parmi les humains sans être un danger permanent pour eux.

J'humai l'air et tendis l'oreille. Non loin de là, un homme visiblement éméché faisait du gringue à une prostituée qui cherchait à se débarrasser de lui. Celui-là, il était pour moi !

Je me léchai les babines et attendis, tapie derrière un buisson, qu'il passe à proximité de moi. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, vive comme l'éclair, je l'attaquai et lui enfonçai mes crocs acérés dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne puisse crier. Mon venin l'anesthésia aussitôt et il tomba inanimé sur le sol. J'en profitai pour le tirer derrière le buisson et commençai à le vider de son sang. Il n'avait pas un goût désagréable malgré l'alcool qu'il avait bu. Au lieu de ne prélever uniquement ce dont mon organisme avait besoin, je le vidai complètement. Ressentant aussi le besoin de me défouler, je déchiquetai rageusement son corps. C'était contraire aux usages en vigueur pour mon espèce mais je n'en avais cure. Je n'en étais pas à mon premier forfait !

Une fois rassasiée et apaisée, je m'assis nonchalamment à côté du corps sans vie de ma victime, me léchant les babines et les pattes avec délectation.

Tout à coup, j'entendis des voix dans ma tête et je reconnus celle de John. Il m'avait donc suivie et me cherchait. Vive la télépathie parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment discret en m'appelant !

En me concentrant, je vis deux chats dans l'esprit d'une chouette posée sur un arbre voisin. Je me reconnus d'abord, en une jolie chatte bleu russe assise, aux grands yeux verts assombris, avec les babines ensanglantées. L'autre chat plus grand, plus massif, au port fier et altier, un mâle de couleur beige sable aux yeux jaunes venait dans sa direction.

Je feulai férocement à l'approche de John et pris ma position d'attaque. Il s'arrêta à trois mètres de moi et resta bien en vue.

_- Bella, c'est John ! __S'il te plait, calme-toi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal !_

Comme si je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de lui !

_- Va-t-en ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !_

_- Je venais seulement m'assurer que tu allais bien ! _

_- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter ! J'ai beau être plus petite que toi mais je suis la plus forte au combat…_

_- Je sais, tu n'as pas besoin de le rappeler. Je ne suis pas venu chercher la bagarre. Regarde ce que tu as fait… _

_- Et alors, cela ne te regarde pas, je m'occuperai seule du corps…_

_- Ne dis pas de sottises, je vais t'aider, à deux, cela ira plus vite…_

Je réfléchis rapidement et acquiesçais. A quoi bon tergiverser ? Il était là alors autant en profiter… Il finit par se rapprocher.

_- Pourquoi je te laisse toujours en vie alors que tu as le don de m'énerver souverainement ?_

Il ricana.

_- Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu sais que tu m'aimes bien et ce, pas uniquement pour mes prouesses sexuelles !_

_- Tu es bien sûr de toi ! Alors creuse puisque tu es le mâle !_

_- A tes ordres ma princesse !_

Je me mis à feuler bruyamment.

_- Arrête de m'appeler comme cela ou tu vas le regretter !_

Pourquoi fallait-il sans cesse le rappeler à l'ordre ? Il se contenta de me lancer un regard moqueur et commença à creuser avec ses pattes avant. En quelques secondes, il y eut bientôt un trou énorme qui aurait pu contenir au moins trois corps. John avait encore voulu crâner et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire… Je pouvais au moins lui reconnaître ce mérite, il pouvait aussi bien m'apaiser que m'agacer quand il le voulait… Sans doute avait-il raison et que je l'appréciais un peu plus que pour ses prouesses sexuelles…

_- Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'un seul corps ? le taquinai-je._

_- Oui et alors ? Qui peut le plus, peut le moins… Et puis tu as peut-être encore un petit creux !_

Son insolence me plut malgré tout et je laissai passer son commentaire.

_- Non, cela ira. Je n'aurais pas du laisser la colère me submerger. _

Pourtant je n'avais aucun regret, ce n'était qu'un vil humain parmi tant d'autres ! Ne vous méprenez pas, j'avais du respect pour toutes les formes de vie en général mais cet individu-là, ne rentrait pas en ligne de compte, selon mes propres critères...

Nous étions en sécurité. Il restait encore une paire d'heures avant que le jour se lève. Le coin était presque silencieux. Les activités nocturnes ayant lieu dans le bois commençaient à se raréfier. De toute façon, qui prêterait attention à deux chats à l'apparence si inoffensive ?

John enterra sous mes yeux ce qui restait du corps en quelques secondes. Après avoir fini, il se nettoya un peu avant de s'asseoir près de moi et me regarda avec insistance. Je me contentais de l'ignorer en faisant un brin de toilette. Il soupira, frotta sa tête contre la mienne et commença à me lécher dans le cou.

_- Tu peux faire semblant de m'ignorer mais je sais que tu m'entends parfaitement. Où vas-tu aller ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je vienne avec toi ?_

_- Je vais partir à Barcelone, c'est la belle saison maintenant. Tu ne peux pas venir car je vais aller chez Fernando. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te disputes sans arrêt avec lui. _

_- Je ne l'aime pas. Il a sa femelle attitrée et saute quand même, sur toutes les femelles qui passent à proximité, à commencer par toi…_

Je le renversai aussitôt sur le dos et il se laissa faire. Je le regardai dans les yeux, mi amusée, mi-agacée.

_- Monsieur est jaloux ! Ce que je fais ou ne fais pas avec lui ne te regarde absolument pas ! Pourquoi tu ne te trouves pas une autre femelle à embêter ? Comme ça, tu pourrais m'oublier et me laisser tranquille !_

Il me repoussa gentiment, se redressa et me mordilla l'oreille.

_- Tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu te mets en colère ? Tes yeux scintillent comme deux émeraudes pures… Pourquoi je chercherais une autre femelle quand je t'ai toi, même si ce n'est que pour peu de temps à chaque fois ? Tu reviens toujours vers moi à un moment donné…_

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison ! Je finissais toujours par revenir dans ses pattes… Je devais être masochiste ou alors véritablement désespérée par moments… Je le griffai par dépit et lui montrai les crocs mais il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

_- Laisse-moi maintenant ! Je te remercie pour ton aide. Je vais rentrer chez moi…_

_- Va-t-en Bella ! Tu t'enfuies comme d'habitude lorsque je te dis des vérités que tu refuses d'admettre ! Je vais en profiter pour chasser moi-aussi. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver._

Il était vexé. Je le regardai brièvement partir en silence. Il ne se retourna pas et s'enfonça profondément dans les bois. C'était mieux ainsi. Je savais qu'il aurait bien voulu que je me donne encore à lui mais j'avais horreur de faire cela sous ma forme féline. C'était tellement plus excitant de le faire sous ma forme humaine ! Les possibilités étaient infinies à condition d'avoir un partenaire valable et il en était malheureusement un…

Il était trop tard pour chercher un nouveau partenaire de jeu pour la nuit aussi, je décidai de rentrer chez moi. A ma grande satisfaction, ma maîtresse avait laissé la fenêtre de sa chambre entrouverte. Située au premier étage, n'importe quel chat classique grimperait dans l'arbre voisin pour atteindre le rebord de la fenêtre. Mais je ne fis pas cela, je pris simplement un peu d'élan et sautai directement en atteignant du premier coup ma cible.

Je me faufilai rapidement à travers la fenêtre et partis directement m'installer dans mon panier situé au pied du lit de ma maîtresse, savourant la couverture polaire dans laquelle je m'emmitouflai aussitôt. Je m'endormis en pensant à ma prochaine destination.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Depuis quelques temps, je réfléchissais à la manière d'améliorer la qualité de mes écrits et j'ai finalement décidé de recourir aux services d'une Bêta à partir de ce chapitre 3 afin de pister mes fautes et de partager d'intéressantes discussions. Je remercie donc grandement mamoure21 pour sa gentillesse et son sérieux dans la relecture de ce chapitre.**

**Je vous remercie également, chères lectrices pour vos commentaires encourageants. **

**Voici la suite des aventures de Bella, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

**Une vie de chatte par bloodykitchengirl**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Après un petit somme paisible, je me réveillai fraîche et dispose aux aurores en même temps que ma maîtresse.

Avant de prendre la route, je pris tranquillement mon petit-déjeuner et fis longuement des mamours à ma maîtresse actuelle, pour lui dire au revoir et la remercier pour son hospitalité. Il fallait bien donner le change et faire croire que j'étais une chatte ordinaire mais j'appréciais réellement être caressée avec tendresse et déférence comme elle savait si bien le faire. Cette adresse-là, sur Paris, je n'étais pas prête de l'oublier…

Grâce à mes capacités vampiriques, il ne me fallait que cinq heures en longeant l'autoroute, sans me presser pour arriver à ma destination, Barcelone. Chemin faisant, je repensais à ma rencontre avec Fernando, vingt ans auparavant.

_**Flash back**_

C'était pendant une belle nuit estivale, dans le vieux quartier piéton de Montpellier. Il faisait très chaud, beaucoup de bars avaient installé des terrasses à l'extérieur. Je déambulais tranquillement à la recherche d'une proie facile quand tout à coup, je vis au détour d'une ruelle étroite une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années malmenée par un homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle, visiblement très éméché.

D'ordinaire je ne me mêlais pas des affaires des humains et j'allais passer mon chemin quand tout à coup, un bel homme brun, grand et costaud surgi de nulle part, fit rapidement fuir l'assaillant avant de s'occuper gentiment de la jeune fille. Il la raccompagna dans un bar où elle fut prise en charge par des secouristes présents comme tous les soirs au cas-où.

J'étais impressionnée, ce n'était pas rare que les humains laissent leurs semblables se débrouiller seuls dans de pareilles circonstances, sans se préoccuper de leur sort.

Il se dégageait quelque chose de cet homme qui m'intriguait et m'attirait en même temps. Par curiosité, je le suivis non sans discrétion, lorsqu'il repartit du bar.

- Alors ma jolie, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? me dit-il à voix haute en regardant dans ma direction.

Zut ! Il avait donc remarqué ma présence mais savait-il ce que j'étais ? Bon nombre d'humains s'adressaient aux animaux comme s'ils parlaient à n'importe quel autre individu de leur espèce. Je n'avais jamais compris cette attitude.

Dissimulée dans la pénombre, je le regardais alors attentivement droit dans les yeux et m'adressais à lui par la pensée pour avoir une réponse.

_- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Bella et toi ?_

- _Bonsoir, je m'appelle Fernando, enchanté de faire ta connaissance !_ _me répondit-il par la pensée avec un fort accent catalan._

Il était donc des nôtres ! Comment ne l'avais-je pas remarqué auparavant ?

_- Parce que je suis passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler mes pensées à nos semblables._

Oups ! J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait m'entendre !

_- Comment fais-tu ? Je croyais que c'était impossible à faire !_

_- C'est une question d'entraînement, je t'apprendrai si tu veux. Viens chez moi, nous y serons plus tranquilles._

Je réfléchissais, sa proposition était intéressante. Cela pouvait toujours servir. Seulement, est-ce que je pouvais faire confiance à ce parfait inconnu ? Mon instinct me disait d'accepter.

_- N'aies pas peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal ! Et tu as raison, il ne faut pas faire confiance aux inconnus mais il ne tient qu'à toi pour que nous ne le soyons plus ! déclara-t-il avec un ton moqueur, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil._

Où était passée la Bella intrépide ? Je ne mis pas longtemps à prendre ma décision.

_- D'accord, je te suis. _

Nous parcourûmes rapidement les ruelles jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à une place très animée. La musique était assourdissante. Je me demandais comment les humains pouvaient supporter tout ce vacarme. Fernando sortit des clefs de sa poche et ouvrit la porte d'un immeuble très ancien. Il me laissa rentrer la première.

_- Comment fais-tu pour vivre dans cet endroit aussi bruyant ? Je sais que dans la journée, il y a un marché sur cette place. En permanence, il y a beaucoup d'activités... _

_- C'est une question d'habitude et puis comme ça, je me sens moins seul._

Je pensais que les chats comme nous appréciaient le calme et la tranquillité, il était vraiment bizarre. Après avoir monté deux étages, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une énorme porte en bois massif. Il l'ouvrit et toujours aussi galant me laissa découvrir les lieux, la première. Une forte odeur de peinture et de solvants chimiques me prit aussitôt le nez et la gorge, je ne pus m'empêcher de toussoter.

- _Tu verras, tu t'y habitueras vite !_ dit-il en riant.

Son rire était franc et sincère et je lui souris en retour.

Il alluma la lumière bien que nous n'en ayons pas besoin. J'observais rapidement ce nouvel environnement. Le couloir avait des plafonds immenses. Les murs étaient recouverts de toiles de peinture aux couleurs très vives. Je continuais d'avancer et arrivais rapidement à une immense pièce. Il y avait également un peu partout d'autres toiles simplement posées sur le sol ou sur des chevalets en train d'attendre un dernier coup de pinceau, j'avais donc vraiment affaire à un artiste peintre !

- _Tu aimes cette oeuvre ?_ demanda-t-il tout à coup, en me voyant plantée devant une de ses œuvres.

C'était vraiment de l'art abstrait. Je n'y connaissais rien mais les couleurs choisies me plaisaient bien.

- _Oui elle me plait, bien que je ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle représente !_

_- Oh c'est une vue du Pic Saint Loup à travers les yeux d'un rapace ! Tu sais qu'ils ne voient pas la même chose que nous !_

_- Et bien, je n'aurais jamais deviné toute seule ! Pour ta gouverne, je sais parfaitement que les autres animaux ne voient pas comme nous !_

_- Relax ma jolie ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer, il me semblait pourtant que c'était évident. Apparemment ça ne l'est pas, il va falloir que je retravaille ma toile…_

Je portais mon attention sur une autre toile que je ne comprenais pas plus que la précédente mais ne souhaitant pas provoquer de nouvelles tensions, je ne fis aucun commentaire.

_- Je te trouve extrêmement ravissante Bella et j'aimerais bien te voir également sous ta forme humaine. Es-tu d'accord ?_

Quelque chose en lui me rassurait aussi, sans aucune hésitation, je me transformai et m'étirais soigneusement devant ses yeux écarquillés.

- Satisfait de ce que tu vois ? lui demandai-je sur un ton taquin.

Il enleva sa chemise et me la tendit pour cacher ma nudité. Bien que cela ne me dérangeait pas de rester nue, je la pris et l'enfilai très lentement. Le tissu, fin et doux au toucher, caressait agréablement ma peau à chacun de mes mouvements. Je remontai les manches, on aurait dit une tunique tellement elle était grande pour moi.

- Tu es vraiment une des plus belles femelles que j'ai jamais vues ! J'aimerais beaucoup faire ton portrait.

Alors là, je ne savais pas quoi dire. En ayant vu ses œuvres, je me demandais à quoi je pourrais ressembler…

- Je te remercie pour le compliment et ta proposition mais j'ai horreur d'attirer l'attention sur moi aussi je me vois obligée de refuser.

- Quel dommage ! Mais bon, je comprends. Allez, fais comme chez toi, installe-toi où tu veux ! Désires-tu quelque chose à boire ?

Je hochai la tête et regardais autour de moi. Dans un des coins de la pièce, j'aperçus un joli divan en velours rouge ainsi qu'une petite table basse recouverte de magazines de mode. Je m'assis, pris un magazine et commençais à feuilleter celui-ci. N'y trouvant rien de bien intéressant, je ne tardais pas à le reposer rapidement. Fernando toujours torse nu revint dans la pièce avec deux grands verres à la main. Leur contenu sentait très bon, il me sembla reconnaître l'odeur de sang humain. Mais comment était-ce possible ?

- Je me doutais que tu devais être en train de chasser lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés alors j'ai pensé qu'un petit remontant te ferait du bien.

Il me tendit le verre et je le pris avec plaisir. J'humais son contenu, c'était bien ce que j'avais reconnu, du sang humain.

- Je te remercie mais comment se fait-il que tu aies du sang humain chez toi ? C'est la première fois que j'en bois dans un verre !

- Tu n'es pas la première à être surprise. En fait, je suis bénévole au centre de transfusion et ni vu ni connu, de temps en temps, je vole quelques poches de sang. Il suffit de les conserver dans le freezer et je les réchauffe ensuite brièvement dans un peu d'eau tiède avant de les consommer. Cela me permet de tenir lorsque je n'ai pas envie d'aller chasser. Allez goûte ! Dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et il souriait pour m'encourager. Je m'exécutai et bus d'une traite le contenu de mon verre. Ce n'était pas aussi savoureux que le sang frais bu à la source mais c'était fort acceptable. Je m'en léchais même les lèvres.

- C'était bon. Tu as eu une excellente idée. Pour dépanner, c'est vraiment pratique. Mais j'adore chasser aussi ce ne serait pas une habitude que j'adopterai sur du long terme, commentai-je.

Fernando resté debout, me regardait maintenant avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, tout en vidant également son verre. Je posais mon verre sur la table basse et il fit de même avant de s'asseoir près de moi.

- Tu permets ? demanda-t-il tout à coup en fixant ma bouche.

Je me doutais de ce qu'il avait envie de faire et n'ayant rien contre, je hochai simplement la tête et restai sagement immobile. Il souleva gentiment mon menton avec deux doigts et approcha sa bouche de la mienne. Il pencha légèrement la tête et lécha une goutte que j'avais oubliée au coin de mes lèvres. Je sentis son haleine sur mon visage et voulus le goûter à mon tour. J'enlaçais son cou et pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Il ronronna et je lapai à mon tour les quelques gouttes de son sang perlant de la morsure que je venais de lui infliger.

- Tu as très bon goût, lui dis-je en me léchant les lèvres.

- Et toi, tu sens délicieusement bon. Je voudrais te goûter moi-aussi.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres tout en me dévorant des yeux. Je faisais de même, il était beau et musclé. Le sang avait déclenché une nouvelle soif en moi et Fernando avait tout pour me plaire. Sans un mot, je défis lentement un par un les boutons de sa chemise en commençant par ceux du bas. J'enlevai la chemise, la jetai au loin puis je me caressai les seins tout en écartant les jambes et en ne le quittant pas du regard.

Comprenant le message, il vint s'agenouiller par terre entre mes jambes. Il leva les yeux vers moi et je lui souris pour l'encourager. Mon corps frissonnait par anticipation. Il posa les mains sur mes hanches et tira doucement dessus pour que je me rapproche du bord. Sans me lâcher, il pénétra mon intimité avec un doigt, le retira et le suça méticuleusement. Je l'observais faire, fascinée. C'était extrêmement érotique.

- Mmmm, délicieuse !

- Tais-toi et continue !

Il s'exécuta et lécha mes lèvres intimes, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Je plongeais mes doigts dans ses boucles brunes et lui arrachais sans le vouloir une mèche de cheveux au moment où il s'attaqua à mon petit paquet de nerfs. Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne réagit pas et au contraire, augmenta l'intensité de la torture qu'il m'infligeait en introduisant simultanément deux doigts épais dans mon antre humide. Au bout de quelques intenses va-et-vient accompagnés de multiples grognements de satisfaction, je jouis intensément et je me sentis partir. Il lapa mes sécrétions, embrassa mon sexe, se redressa et sans que je lui oppose la moindre résistance, m'allongea sur le divan.

Fernando retira prestement son pantalon et exhiba fièrement sa virilité dressée. Il la prit dans une main et se caressa. Je déglutis difficilement, je le voulais en moi et il faisait volontairement durer l'attente. Aussi je décidais de m'occuper de moi-même également en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Apparemment cette vision lui plaisait car son sexe grossissait davantage de seconde en seconde dans sa main. Je me fis jouir et il craqua.

Il me força à me mettre à quatre pattes. Je le sentis se placer entre mes jambes, tenir fermement mes hanches et me pénétrer brutalement. Lorsqu'il buta au fond de mon ventre, je ne pus m'empêcher de crier de plaisir tellement j'étais distendue. Il se pencha pour lécher mon cou et mordiller mon oreille avant de se redresser et de marteler furieusement mon intimité. J'agrippais comme je pouvais le divan pour me retenir. Celui-ci tremblait dangereusement mais il résista à la violence de ses assauts. Dans un vacarme assourdissant, mêlant râles et grognements, nous atteignîmes rapidement notre extase. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté sans se retirer et nous nous endormîmes emboîtés l'un dans l'autre.

Je restais avec lui pendant une semaine. Il m'enseigna des techniques de relaxation et nous fîmes un nombre incalculable de fois l'amour dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables.

A mon départ, je savais parfaitement dissimuler ma présence lorsque je le voulais. Mon séjour avait été une réussite totale.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Par la suite, nous nous revîmes environ une fois par an, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre sa muse, en la personne de Gina, une jolie petite femelle brune qui étrangement me ressemblait. Bien que je m'entende très bien avec elle, cela faisait trois ans que je ne les avais pas revus. Ce n'est que récemment que j'avais appris par des connaissances communes, qu'ils s'étaient installés à Barcelone. Ils seront sans doute surpris par ma visite mais je n'avais aucune crainte à avoir quant à leur hospitalité. Il était d'usage pour les sédentaires de toujours réserver une place chez eux pour les nomades comme moi.

Peu de temps avant d'arriver à destination, je trouvais de quoi me sustenter en la personne d'un routier endormi sur une aire de repos déserte.

Je sentis leur présence dans la ville et trouvais sans difficultés leur domicile. C'était un grand appartement situé dans un vieil immeuble. Tout à fait le style de Fernando !

Je n'avais pas cherché à dissimuler ma présence aussi, à peine étais-je arrivée que la porte s'ouvrit. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'énorme ventre arboré fièrement par Gina qui se tenait contre Fernando, tout souriant lui aussi. C'est sûr qu'ils pouvaient être fiers tous les deux, les naissances étaient tellement rares pour notre espèce…

_- Salut Bella ! _

_- Salut les gars ! Et bien, je crois que les félicitations sont à l'ordre du jour !_

_- Merci ! Allez entre._

Je m'exécutais et Fernando referma derrière moi. Je me transformai et il me serra brièvement dans ses bras avant que Gina ne fasse de même avec difficulté à cause de son ventre.

- Viens, je vais te prêter une de mes robes. Il faut que tu t'habilles rapidement ou sinon Fernando te sautera dessus ! dit-elle en riant.

Je me tournais et vis que Fernando me regardait avec envie. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et un petit sourire en coin avant de suivre Gina dans sa chambre.

- Je suis si heureuse Bella, cela faisait vraiment longtemps que j'espérais donner un héritier à Fernando.

- C'est pour quand ?

- Dans deux semaines si tout va bien !

- Si tout va bien ? Tu as l'air en pleine forme pourtant !

Bon c'est vrai qu'elle avait mauvaise mine mais je n'allais pas le lui dire ! J'avais entendu dire que les grossesses étaient difficiles à vivre et qu'elles ne se terminaient pas toujours bien. Le fait qu'elle reste dans sa forme humaine ne facilitait pas les choses mais bon, c'était leur choix à tous les deux de vivre comme les humains…

- La grossesse ne s'est pas très bien passée jusqu'à présent. Je dois rester au maximum allongée car je fais souvent des malaises. Je me suis juste levée pour t'accueillir.

- Si je dérange, je peux aller dormir ailleurs.

- Non, surtout pas ! Nous sommes ravis de te voir Bella. Et je suis certaine que Fernando m'en voudrait si tu partais. Il a toujours eu un petit faible pour toi. J'en suis parfaitement consciente même si je sais qu'il m'aime vraiment. Dans mon état actuel, je ne peux pas le satisfaire si tu vois ce que je veux dire, aussi ta présence lui fera beaucoup de bien. Il est tellement stressé par cette grossesse…

- Je ferai ce que je peux pour vous aider tous les deux, lui dis-je en la caressant doucement sur la joue pour la réconforter.

- Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Tiens voici une robe de chambre, la robe promise et seulement une culotte car je sais que tu détestes les soutiens-gorges. Tu trouveras des serviettes dans la salle de bains si tu as envie de prendre une douche. La chambre d'amis est déjà prête.

Gina savait choisir avec goût ses vêtements. J'avais devant les yeux une robe de chambre en satin bleu ainsi qu'une petite robe à bretelles fines, simple mais très jolie, en coton de couleur jaune avec des petites fleurs bleues. Tandis que la culotte était en soie blanche à ma grande satisfaction.

- Je te remercie. Tu peux retourner t'allonger, je vais aller prendre une douche et me reposer un peu aussi. Je trouverai mon chemin seule.

Mes vêtements à la main, je sortis vêtue de la robe de chambre et vis que Fernando m'attendait dans le couloir.

- Alors ma belle, cela faisait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Quoi de neuf ?

- Rien de particulier, je viens de passer deux mois à Paris et avant, j'étais en Italie.

- Alors tu as revu John ? Et naturellement tu as couché avec lui ? dit-il avec une pointe de dédain dans la voix.

- Oui je l'ai revu et oui j'ai couché avec lui. En quoi ça te dérange ?

- Il n'est pas bien pour toi. Tu mérites nettement mieux.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, un peu agacée.

- Ah oui ? Quelqu'un comme toi, je parie ?

- Oui. Tu sais que je t'aime depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre…

Quel manque de tact ! Il avait perdu la tête ou quoi ? Sa femelle était dans la chambre voisine !

- Comment oses-tu me faire de telles déclarations alors que tu es en couple et que tu vas être père en plus ?

- Et alors ? Gina sait depuis toujours ce que je ressens pour toi. Nous n'avons pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Elle sait parfaitement que je l'aime aussi.

Bon sang ! Est-ce que j'avais eu une bonne idée en venant ici ? Fernando et Gina étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de créer des problèmes de couple ! Pourquoi les mâles voulaient-ils toujours ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir ?

Je fis de mon mieux pour garder mon calme.

- Je ne veux rien savoir de plus ! Je lui ai promis de rester avec vous pour vous aider à vivre plus sereinement la fin de sa grossesse mais il faut que tout soit bien clair entre nous. Je ne suis là que de passage, d'accord ?

Il me fit un petit sourire, hocha la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front et de me serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu sais que tu es toujours aussi magnifique ?

Je pouvais sentir son désir contre mon ventre et il était loin d'être petit !

- Oui on me le dit tous les jours ! répondis-je avec un air moqueur en le repoussant gentiment. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'aimerais bien prendre une douche.

Il me relâcha à contrecœur et je partis dans la salle de bains, songeuse...


End file.
